The present invention relates generally to advertising inserts for magazines or the like and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a magazine insert that includes an advertising booklet concealed and removably secured within a folded jacket sheet which is supported page-like within the magazine and may be torn open along a perforation line thereof to reveal and permit removal therefrom of the booklet. Due to the configuration of the folded jacket, the insert is classified, like the magazine itself, as being mailable at the second class postage rate, and does incur the third class "upcharge" normally imposed on magazine advertising inserts disposed within bound-in pockets or envelopes.
It is now quite common practice to insert removable advertising supplements, such as booklets or pamphlets, into magazines in addition to printing advertising on various of their bound together sheets. These advertising booklets are often directly bound into the magazines, using their central page staples, so that the booklets are immediately exposed to the reader's view when he turns the page behind which the booklet is positioned.
However, as a result of advertising ingenuity, another approach to presenting these insert booklets to the magazine reader has been employed--namely, to conceal the booklets within pockets or envelopes secured page-like within the magazines. The theory behind this initial concealment of the actual advertising material is twofold. First, it sets the material apart from other, immediately visible, advertising material inserted into the magazine or simply printed on its pages. Second, the initial concealment of the advertising material at least to some extent piques the reader's curiosity and tends to cause him to open the envelope or pocket, remove the advertising material therefrom, and actually read the material instead of bypassing it to reach the non-advertising portions of the magazine.
Offsetting its overall desirability, however, is the fact that this advertising ploy has heretofore carried with it an unavoidable cost burden--an increased mailing charge attributable to the envelope or pocket structure used to initially conceal the actual advertising material. This conventional concealing structure has typically caused the overall insert to be classified as third class material which, due to its inclusion with the magazine (mailable at the second class postage rate), triggers a third class "upcharge" that is added to the normal second class rate of the magazine. This mailing rate upcharge is typically borne by the advertiser(s) creating it.
It can be seen from the foregoing that it would be highly desirable, from the advertiser's overall cost standpoint, to provide an advertising insert of the general type described above which does not trigger the aforementioned imposition of the third class upcharge. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide such an insert.